The Beginning of Sin
by Riter544
Summary: This is how Sin came about and how the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle ended. Oneshot, and entirely made up.


Jacca woke up early that morning. He had heard of Bevelle's oncoming artillery and he had decided to wake up early, one last time, before Bevelle's forces stormed Zanarkand. He arose from his cramped living quarters, a little irritable. Jacca didn't exactly like his two new roommates. They were constantly summoning their aeons and having contests to see whose was stronger.  
  
"Naive fools." Jacca muttered under his breath as he crept by the two sleeping summoners. He knew that aeons were meant to protect summoners, not objects to show off. Jacca had become unbelievably close to his aeons, so close, that he could communicate telepathically with them, and that was why he believed his aeons were stronger than anything else on Spira, all except...  
  
That damned machina. That was the only reason that Bevelle was going to win the crusade between itself and Zanarkand. Zanarkand, which had been the most powerful region on Spira, was now going to fall because of machina. Its summoners were no match for those damned machines.  
  
Jacca made it out of his room without waking his roommates and started down the dark hall. A lone candle in the center of the hall was his only light, but not for long. Sunrise was coming and Jacca wanted to make it to the roof before it happened. Jacca rapidly, yet discreetly moved down the hall, up a few flights of stairs, and finally up onto the roof. The sky was lightening, but the sun still had not risen. The sky seemed to be split, a dark blue to a black on one side, and a lighter blue to a faint yellow on the other. He sat on the edge of the roof and stared at the sky the slowly seemed to be set on fire. In fact, the fire looked too real...  
  
The fire was real. Bevelle had come, burning the country-side as they did. In an instant, Jacca was back in the giant Zanarkand dome screaming and yelling that Bevelle had come. Zanarkand summoners were suddenly racing around in chaos. But somehow, Jacca, along with fifty other summoners raced back onto the roof. Jacca was chosen to lead the summoners in a group summon. Bevelle would have to defeat an army of aeons in order to get to the dome.  
  
"They are still too far off! Let's start with Valefor!" Jacca yelled out. Instantly all the summoners bowed their heads in prayer. A circular symbol appeared under Jacca's feet, as it also appeared under the feet of the other fifty summoners. Then purple lights flew up from the ground and separated the clouds. Dozens of Valefors flew down and landed gently next to their summoner.  
  
"Go!" Jacca yelled and the Valefors all flew off at the oncoming machina army, all except his. What's wrong? Jacca asked his Valefor.  
  
Overdrive. was the reply.  
  
Wait until some of the other Valefors are defeated, then use your Energy Blast. Jacca commanded. With that, Jacca's Valefor flew off. The sight Jacca saw disturbed him. Machina canons were fired at the Valefors. Wings and legs were blasted off, but the Valefors were retaliating with their Sonic Wings attack, immobilizing some of the machina weapons. Valefors were dropping like flies, becoming transparent before turning into pyreflies and were released into the air.  
  
Now. Jacca thought. Instantly, he saw his Valefor. It swung his head around creating a circular symbol, much like the one that had appeared under Jacca's feet when he had summoned his Valefor. A ball of energy formed near Valefor's torso, but before he could fire it, a machina canon let out a shot. It connected with the ball of energy. Jacca watch in horror as his Valefor disappeared in a giant explosion.  
  
Valefor? There was no response. A feeling of sadness swept over Jacca, but he quickly brushed it off. He had no time for sympathy, he needed to send out his next aeon. Bevelle was getting closer, but it wasn't close enough for close range aeons.  
  
"Send out Bahamut!" Jacca yelled. Again, all the summoners bowed their heads in prayer. Then Bahamuts began to drop out of the clouds, much like the Valefors had.  
  
Lead them. Jacca told his Bahamut.  
  
"Jacca, my Bahamut is in overdrive." one summoner told Jacca.  
  
"Mine also."  
  
"Mine as well."  
  
"Well then," Jacca turned to them, "You better make sure they get to use them before they are destroyed." The summoners sent off their Bahamuts. Jacca was not surprised when two were destroyed before they could use their overdrive. The third was coming very close to achieving overdrive. Jacca had to help before it was destroyed. A Bahamut overdrive would obliterate half of the machina army.  
  
"Protect!" Jacca yelled and aimed his spell at the Bahamut. The machina canons were fired at the Bahamut. Jacca smiled as he saw the shells ricochet off his shield. Now the Bahamut could perform his Mega Flare. The Bahamut flew up in the air and then landed again, bracint itself. The halo on its back began to spin as a ball of energy formed at the Bahamut's mouth. More canon shells were fired, but they also had no effect. Then a ray of white light was released. It shot down the middle of the army, and then began to widen. Jacca smiled wider. Could victory really be in reach?  
  
Despite this devestating attack, Bevelle was still coming closer. Now was the time to strike. A shot rang out and a summoner by Jacca cried out and fell. They were firing machina guns!  
  
"Protect!" Jacca cast the spell on himself just as a bullet was about to reach his face. It flew into the barrier and began to stretch it, coming closer and closer to Jacca's body. Jacca was too scared to move. Would his spell fail? Then the bullet retracted and flew off. Summoners began to fall all around him, thgeir pyreflies floating abvoe their bodies.  
  
"Hurry! Summon all your aeons!" Jacca called out. It was too late. Any summoner that wasn't already dead didn't have time to summon any creature. Before he knew it, Jacca stood alone on the roof with the bodies of fifty summoners surrounding him.  
  
Jacca's anger began to rise. He would destroy all of them himself! His sadness, his fear, his anger all began to rise inside of him and mix together, until he felt he would explode. Jacca let out a painful yell trying to release his emotions, but tears had started to come and they blinded him. He hated this, he hated it all. He would make those who used machina pay!  
  
"Magus Sisters!" Jacca summoned. Instantly, he saw three seeds ascend from the sky. They circled around him before, planting themselves in the ground. He needed this to work. These three aeons were his most powerful, not to mention his closest companions. Jacco remembered when he first received the Magus Sisters. He even named them differently, names that held his dreams. Three flowers bloomed around Jacco where the seeds had landed.  
  
"Faith!" The red flower instantly turned into the first Magus Sister.  
  
"Hope!" The blue flower became the second Magus Sister.  
  
"Joy!" The yellow flower transformed into the third Magus Sister. Instantly he gave the command to each sister, "Defense!" Jacco never worried about the Sisters not listening to him. He had gotten so close to them, that he never doubted they would do what he asked. Just as he hoped, the three Sisters casted Protect on each other. At least now they could attack.  
  
"Go! Go!" Jacca instructed. Faith performed her Razzia, shooting blades of fire at the oncoming army. Meanwhile, Joy fired her stingers in her Passado attack. Hope decided to cast Flare, destroying many machina canons!  
  
Overdrive. their three voices rang out in unison.  
  
"Combine Powers!" Jacco smiled as Hope jumped up into the air and then landed in the ground. What looked like a starry night sky rippled away from Hope and consumed the remaining people of Bevelle that were storming the Zanarkand dome. Soon, all the Sisters were back, all of them staring at the empty field that had just been filled with machina and infantry from Bevelle. Jacca began to relax and cast Dispel on himslef and his aeons. He had done it! He had defeated Bevelle! Jacca began to laugh out loud, making him feel so much better. He had saved Zanarkand. As his laughing eased up, Jacca began to hear a different sound. He tensed immediately. Were more infantry coming. No, it did not sound like footsteps or shouting. This was different. Fog that seemed to be coming from the ground block Jacca's view of anything coming toward him.  
  
"Help each other!" was Jacca's command, and as he'd hoped, Joy cast White Wind out into the field blowing away the fog. "No!" Jacca uttered. A fleet of machina airships was headed straight for the dome. The ships readied their canons.  
  
"No!" Jacca repeated, a little louder. Jacca watched as missles from the canons were fired at him. "Protect!" Jacca cast the spell on himself. He was about to cast it again, when the missles hit.  
  
"NO!" Jacca screamed. He watched in horror as his three aeons were completely obliterated. Again, Jacca's emotions rised up inside him. Tears rolled down his face as the realization of defeat came to him. The airships had begun to land as people raced out of them, all trying to kill the last summoner of Zanarkand.  
  
Jacca painfully cried out and waited, waited for the machina to overtake his spell and finally make it to his body. That's when Jacca noticed that all the sound had stopped. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around. Everyone was frozen - they weren't moving. Jacca checked himself. He seemed fine. Jacca suddenly realized what had happened. The entire army had been put under the legendary Stop spell. Jacca had never seen this happen, no one he had ever known could perform the Stop spell, and to such a large amount of people! Then he noticed something else - the pyreflies were still moving also.  
  
The pyreflies, Jacca thought, Did they cast the Stop spell? Suddenlly, all of the pyreflies that had been floating above the bodies of summoners and from the destruction of aeons had started to float towards him, until they were all encased inside his barrier. They seemed to be whispering things to him.  
  
"We will give you the power you desire."  
  
"How badly do you wish revenge on the machina?"  
  
"Do you give yourself to us?"  
  
"Yes!" Jacca called out.  
  
"Your wish is granted."  
  
Jacca could feel himself change almost instantly. The sudden strength, the sudden power, the sudden height. The airships flew around Jacca's face, and hundreds of tiny ants ran around at his feet. The airships was what kept Jacca's attention. They had a particualr smell. They smelled of...machina. Jacca despised machina. He suddenly felt no pity or hesitance, only to kill. He formed a white sheild around himself and then began to expand it, annihilating anything it touched. He then began to swat down the airships with his tail. Jacca didn't even to bother to wopnder hoiw he got a tail. Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill machina! were Jacca's only thoughts. Jacca managed to destroy every airship very easily, except one. As it flew away, he heard people screaming from its bridge.  
  
"That thing is pure evil!"  
  
"Where di it come from?"  
  
"Did we make it?"  
  
"How? How could we make that?"  
  
"Maybe we earned it, from our sins?"  
  
"Sin?"  
  
Sin...Jacca thought, I am vengeance. I am the liberator. I am Sin. 


End file.
